warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The realiaztion
A/N here is the 2nd book in my new series, Sweet memories!!!!! here we go! Chapter 1 The vigil, The most untrusted thing a warrior has to do. My mother Swallowtail walked up to me and my brother. "Willowflower, Be the best warrior I know you can tonight." She told me and said something else to my brother, Rainheart. We both nodded. She licked our heads then walked to the warriors den. As I sat there watching the camp, I saw something.. My mother and father were not sharing a nest like they allways do! What if they don't care about eachother! " Psst, Rainheart!' I said to my trusted freind and littermate. " Yes, Willowflower?" I looked down and the puzzle peices came together. " Yes, You look like him. But he's dead." " And there was this cat that told me he was our father." AND NOW THIS!!?!?!? Rainwhisker's Rainheart & My FATHER! soon the sun rose. The vigil was over. Chapter 2 3 moons later..... I walked up to my brother in the warriors den." What is it Willowflower?" I called to Swallowtail. She came running to us. " Swallowtail, Rainheart, Rainwhisker of thunder clan is our father!" I blurted out. My mother had tears running down her face. " Yes. Willowflower. Rainheart, The dream you had when you were a kit, the one with the dark gray tom, That was Rainwhisker. Your Father." She sniffled. " Willowflower! He can't be our father!" "Rainheart, He is. we are 1/2 clan." Leapordstar walked in. " It's true, I found out when you were apprentices." But how! why did we just find out! I vowed something in my head. I will not trust Swallowtail! EVER!!! She lied to us about our father! '' Soon Sleep claimed my paws. I woke up in StarClan. " Willowflower, My precious daughter." Said a voice. It was a tom. He had the exact pelt as mine but he had Rainheart's blue eyes. RAINWHISKER! I stammered " Are you Rainwhisker?" He looked at me solemly. " Yes. I am. Please tell your mother that I never visited her because her greif blocked me from her." I looked at my reflection in the Moonpool next to his. ''Our pelts, They are exactly alike! and his eyes are blue like Rainheart's! Suddenly He said " I am so proud of you and your brother. Eventhough I died 3 moons before you were born, I love you." A warm smile was added to the wonderful kind words. " Go back now. Go." He said saddly. I obeyed. Chapter 3 I woke up with Rainheart pawing me like we were kits. " are you ok Willowflower?" He asked gently. " Just fine Rainheart, Lets go hunt ok?" I said tirely. " sure! Can Swallowtail come?" I looked at him in the eyes. " No just us ok?" He looked at me saddly. " ok, Lets go." I ran into the border patrol leaving the camp to actually do the patrol. And of course it included HER! ( Swallowtail) I ran with my littermate to our special tree. I smelled prey. Squirel! ''I clawed it until I saw Rainheart return. I looked at him ''I can stand him but not Swallowtail, and they have the same pelt! ''He looked at me and said " Lets head back to camp. Ok?" I wasn't ready to leave, to go back to them. We ran back to camp, and when we returned and we put our prey in the fresh kill pile, I went to the warriors den. It was already moonhigh. I was ready, ready to escape the clans. For good. Chapter 4 I licked my brother's head gently. I picked up a fish to eat.The sky became black. I was time. I prodded out of the warriors den. ''Goodbye RiverClan, Rainheart, Leapordstar, and I gulped, Swallowtail. I ran out of the camp, I was free! Free from Swallowtail, Betrayal, and LIES! The new scent I smelled was firmillar. ThunderClan! I ran faster out of the territory. The sun was rising, so I ran as fast as I could. My tounge tasted a new scent. PINE TREES! Finally! I was truly Free! living away from all the clans. now I could live. But I was alone. A cat came up to me. " Hello! I'm Barley. You look alone! come with me." I followed Barley. It was a barn. " So What's your name?" He asked. " I'm Willow!" Suddenly a black tom came out. "I'm Ravenpaw!" ''ravenPAW! ''A clan cat! " What clan are you from?" he looked at me. "None" I was releived. soon I fell in love with Barley. One night I slept close to my mate. I was safe. Safe at last. Category:Sweetmemories!